<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Mine by Jackolidus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435451">He's Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus'>Jackolidus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justin and Justin [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Outer Space, Sci-Fi, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin/Matt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justin and Justin [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin was blessed with Matt’s silence until they were in their new digs. It was a sleek little apartment way up in the sky. The furniture was clean and white and the kitchen was fully stocked with all kinds of colorful produce, as well as pre-packaged snacks. For a moment, Justin wondered what exactly he’d volunteered Matt for. </p><p>The wary curiosity quickly faded and was replaced with anger. How dare Matt lie to him like that? How dare Matt not tell him that he was gay? And let everyone make jokes about them and pretend everything was normal and make Justin share a bed with him? How dare Matt put himself next to Justin and think about having sex with him? He crossed his arms and stood across from where Matt was sulking on one of the large, white couches. </p><p>“What the fuck, man?” Justin began. He had a whole tirade planned out in his mind. “I just fucking own you or some shit? Like you’re a fucking object? And I’m just supposed to be chill with that?”</p><p>Matt rubbed his forehead. “Justin--”</p><p>“I’m not fucking done. I’m pissed that you didn’t tell me. I thought we were sharing a bed because you needed to keep an eye on me or because we were friends or because that was just how it worked in space, but you fucking lied to me.”</p><p>“By omission,” Matt objected. </p><p>“You were thinking about the good old days, weren’t you? When the jokes Vanity was making were reality? You wanted to have sex with me the whole time we were bunking together and you didn’t even tell me.” He scoffed. “You lied to me.”</p><p>Matt chewed on his lip. </p><p>“What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>“What was I supposed to have done?” Matt asked. “You didn’t remember me at all.” His eyes were getting full. Justin ignored it.</p><p>“You were supposed to tell me,” Justin said, spelling it out.</p><p>Matt sobbed. “You were supposed to protect me, Justin.” He was looking at the floor. “You promised to protect me and then you shot yourself in the fucking brain and left me here all alone. What the hell else was I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Justin crossed his arms. “Not what you did. Because now I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with you. Were you trying to be insubordinate? Be the boss? Do I have to punish you or something?”</p><p>Matt closed his eyes. It was pitiful. “We weren’t like that. We never were.”</p><p>“We weren’t like what?”</p><p>“We were in love when we were kids and my parents and your parents decided that I would be the mate because that would be better for both of us, I was smaller than you, all kinds of shit.” He looked up at the ceiling. “When we left home we had to play it up, fall into the roles. But we were never like that.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, Matt. I still don't get what the deal is. Because you're supposed to be my mate, and I’m supposed to own you. From what I’ve heard.”</p><p>“It’s not about that,” Matt moaned, rubbing his eyes. “It’s not about power and ownership. It’s supposed to be beautiful. It’s supposed to be about promises. People like Vein and Veina,” he explained, still crying, “their version of love is different from ours. He can do whatever he wants with her, but you promised to keep me safe. That’s the way it is at home, on Peace. We love each other, you protect me, I serve you, but it’s…” he sobbed again. “Justin, it’s supposed to be this beautiful thing.</p><p>“And I forgot that Vein required those roles to be stuck fast. I forgot that he was an evil person. It’s all my fault, and I should’ve told you what to say and how to act and all that shit, but I forgot because I still love you so much. I forgot that you didn’t already know.”</p><p>Justin stood there, still not understanding. </p><p>“The truth is that you’re not the same. I don’t know what changed, but you’re different. Because the real Justin, my Justin, he wouldn’t forget me like this. Forget what we’ve been through.” Matt wiped his eyes on his arm. “I’m so scared.”</p><p>Justin went to the couch and sat down. “I’m sorry, Matt.”</p><p>“You’ve majorly let me down.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Justin excused himself, wincing a little. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Matt made himself small. “Then let me help you. Stop fucking things up.”</p><p>Justin didn’t know what to say. The rant from earlier was long gone. He wanted to promise Matt that he’d never let him get hurt. He wanted to tell Matt, his mate, that he was sorry for getting angry and losing his temper. He wanted to hold his mate in his arms and protect him from the world. “Tell me everything,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Matt, who seemed to melt into the embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>